


Forbidden Memories

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [8]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Sexual Content, Not A Fix-It, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy discovers logs on his Focus captured from the past- from other people and his own.





	Forbidden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I /wanted/ to bring you something fluffy and smutty and /fun/, but this evolved beyond my control and turned into something angsty and heartbreaking. *coughs*
> 
> Erm... enjoy~?
> 
> *smiles sheepishly* Comments and Kudos please~? (Even if it's just to let me know what an ass I am for breaking your hearts like I broke mine writing this~)
> 
> P.S. Oh, uh, also, this fic contains mention of events written in the drabble collection also in this series~ Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you're curious about that~ *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

The day was warm and lethargic, the sun high in the sky, half muted by heavy fluffy clouds that floated above. The fields were wide and beautiful, the grass lush and soft underneath Aloy’s body as he laid upon it, head pillowed on his travel bag, bow and spear and arrows laying beside him. His Focus, activated, held his sole attention as he swiped through logs of the past that he had collected over the expanse of his journey.

He grinned when he watched a pair of siblings pull pranks on each other, getting into a fight, only to have their mother- the one with the Focus- scold them and threaten them with no desserts. He watched as a man proposed to his wife with a metal ring. He even watched a war through the eyes of a soldier who was torn between his directive and his code of honor- his code of honor winning and saving the life of a foreign boy at the cost of his own.

He watched hunters of old fighting machines and then-

Aloy’s breath hitched when he saw one of the videos, where a man was ambushed by a Longleg and fucked. It made a shiver of pleasure go down his spine, before he realized there could be  _ more _ videos of captured moments like that one.

Searching through the logs, Aloy was rewarded with more videos and all at once, his mind shifted from pleasure to intrigue as he watched the videos, cringing when women were ambushed and fucked- sometimes in  _ both _ holes- but watched with rapture as men were reduced to a pleasured mess. From Watchers to Bellowbacks to even one with a  _ Behemoth _ \- and All-Mother… that was both horrifying and arousing, watching the massive machine take advantage of the hunter the way it did, leaving the hunter dazed and pleasured in a way that Aloy was almost  _ certain _ he  _ enjoyed _ it.

What made it all the more fascinating was that not a single machine had been killed after these events, and not a single machine was aggressive still after fucking their prey into submission. It was just another mystery Aloy wasn’t any closer to solving, though that wasn’t to say he was anywhere  _ close _ to giving up.

Licking his lips, Aloy flicked through a few more videos, squirming as he watched a Stalker overpower a boy that looked…  _ almost _ like him, lithe and agile and young.

Watching these videos made Aloy realize that a  _ lot _ more people had experienced this forbidden side than he had originally thought. But it also made him realize… he was  _ truly _ the only one that  _ enjoyed _ it the way he did, as not a single other person had a repeat encounter.

Shaking his head, Aloy sighed, before clearing away the forlorn thoughts and returning his attention back to the Focus. Closing out the logs, Aloy flicked through some other folders before he paused, coming to a folder he’d never seen before.

When he opened it, he was greeted with a  _ lot _ of corrupted data, before the data turned into something  _ familiar _ \- Aloy, as a small child, in the old ruins outside Mother’s Watch.

From there… it turned to Aloy as a child, training under Rost’s wing. Then Aloy as a pre-teen, exploring and getting into so much trouble. And then… Aloy, when he first discovered the machines’ forbidden side.

Licking his lips, Aloy soldiered forward, through the file, as videos of his encounters flitted in and out of view. His breath hitched and his eyes widened when suddenly he saw  _ Bast’s _ face, grinning and eyes sparkling in the Focus’ view.

_ “Are you ready Aloy~?” _ the Bast in the video spoke and Aloy suddenly felt tears form in his eyes.

_ “...why do I have to wear a blindfold?” _ He heard his own voice come through and chuckled quietly when he heard the pout in his voice.

_ “Because that’s how surprises  _ work _ , Aloy, and I don’t trust you to close your eyes and  _ keep _ them closed,”  _ Bast said, rolling his eyes, and he lifted up a cloth,  _ “now hold still.” _

Suddenly the video was dark and Aloy heard his past self whining,  _ “Not fair-!” _

_ “Yes,” _ he could  _ hear _ the smirk in Bast’s voice,  _ “I even covered up your little trinket, so you can’t cheat. Now, I promise that where we’re going isn’t that far, okay?” _

_ “Bast…~” _

_ “Oh come on, my little Outcast, don’t  _ pout _ ~” _ Bast had cooed at him and Aloy felt himself closing his eyes,  _ feeling _ the emotion behind the words.  _ “Do you trust me…?” _ Bast had whispered to him and Aloy swallowed hard, remembering the words the blonde Nora had spoken in his final moments.

_ “Of  _ course _ I do, Bast~” _ but his past self had huffed, as if irked by the question itself, unknowing of what was to happen.

“Bast…” he whispered quietly, reaching up to wipe his tears away, but paused when Bast spoke up.

_ “Good, I promise I won’t lead you astray,” _ the Nora chuckled at him and Aloy licked his lips, wetting them as he heard leaves and grass crunching under foot. It seemed like so  _ long _ before finally…  _ “You can open your eyes now, Aloy~” _

And Aloy did, greeted with the sight of the darkness being replaced by a  _ beautiful _ sight of a meadow of flowers and grass, lush and vibrant, that was beyond a cliff they had stood at, the sun setting over the mountains yonder. It was a truly breathtaking sight, even after all these months.

_ “Bast…” _ Aloy’s past self breathed the word, breathless with awe and wonder, and Bast’s smiling face greeted him.

_ “This is the last sunset before the Proving, Aloy,” _ he spoke, fond warmth in his eyes.  _ “I wanted it to be special. After all, I don’t want you to have any hard feelings when I beat you in the race~” _ he teased and Aloy laughed, hitting Bast’s shoulder playfully.

_ “As if~!” _ he had grinned- he knew he had, because his cheeks had hurt so bad when the night was done.

They had rested on the cliff, enjoying each other’s company, before the stars had taken over the sky and Bast had taken his hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.  _ “Aloy… I wanted to ask you something.” _

_ “What is it?” _ he had asked, and for the longest moment, silence had been his answer.  _ “Bast… is something wrong…?” _

_ “No, no, nothing is wrong,” _ Bast shook his head, reassuring Aloy quickly of this with a warm, sweet smile,  _ “I promise. I just… wanted to ask…” _ he frowned then and Aloy watched, tears crawling down his cheeks openly now.  _ “Well first…” _ Bast seemed to take a moment to think before he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  _ “When… you pass the Proving, you’ll live in the village with the rest of us, right?” _ he then made a face.  _ “Er, that’s not my question, it’s just a curiosity.” _

Aloy had giggled at this, cuddling closer to the other,  _ “I… think so. Rost… won’t let me stay with him, because he’ll still be an outcast… and… I won’t, you know…?” _ he had sighed softly and Bast had kissed his forehead to cheer him up a little bit. It had worked, at least for the moment.

_ “I… Aloy, there’s something I never told you about the flower I gave to you, that night,” _ Bast hummed softly, quiet in the night, and Aloy had stayed silent, to let Bast speak.  _ “Nora… give their beloveds a gift crafted by their own hands as a sign of their love…” _

_ “Yeah, you told me, remember~?” _ Aloy had cooed the words, before kissing Bast, gentle and sweet, just to see his boyfriend flush that pretty pink he liked.

_ “R-right… well, that… wasn’t _ everything _ ,” _ bast coughed, blushing darker and it had piqued Aloy’s curiosity.  _ “I hadn’t…  _ really _ known at the time, but now that I  _ do _ , I don’t regret giving you that flower… in fact I… it only makes me wish I  _ had _ known…” _

_ “Bast…” _ he remembers being so  _ confused _ , and concerned as Bast had stumbled over his words,  _ “What are you talking about…?” _

_ “I…” _ Bast sighed, before turning to face Aloy fully, eyes so  _ serious _ , but so full of love and determination.  _ “When I gave you that flower, I didn’t realize the tradition was part of a courting process,” _ he spoke and Aloy remembers being speechless, his eyes a little wide.  _ “That giving you that flower meant I was promising to one day…” _ Bast trailed off and let his gaze fall.  _ “You don’t have to see it this way… but… I… Aloy,” _ reaching out slowly, Bast had taken Aloy’s hands in his own.  _ “When you pass the Proving, I wish to marry you. In front of the whole village- to prove them  _ wrong _ about you and everything they have said about you. I wish you to be  _ mine _ , in every way and form. And I understand if you don’t-” _

But Aloy wasn’t having it, and the tears were still there as he watched as they were suddenly tumbling, and then he was atop the breathless Nora and they had both been flushed and panting and-  _ “Yes.” _

Just that… single word, and Bast had  _ never _ been so  _ happy _ before.

They had kissed… and then they had made love, slow and gentle and beautiful.

The video ended and then another one started playing- of the Proving and Aloy shut it all off, gritting his teeth and choking down sobs that almost echoed through the empty fields, as rain began sprinkling down from the heavens above.

“ _ Bast _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
